


Gwil's Guide--Canceled Plans

by Amuly



Series: Gwil's Guide to Growing Up Torchwood [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though I canceled Gwil's Guide, I'm obsessive with planning, and had the last 23 chapters all planned out. Here's a look at those plans, if you're curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwil's Guide--Canceled Plans

11th year: 17

3\. 3. Uncle Owen takes Gwil to a strip club.

  
Gwen finds out, takes him to a chipndales ()UK equivalent

  
Inato finds out, pissed.

  
Jack finds out: massive grin.

  
Gwil speaks up: he appreciates it and all, but he actually has a girlfriend ATM, and she'd appreciate it if they all just stopped. And kind of lays into Owen in private b/c he thinks he told Gwen about the aaron thing, but he didn't.

  
  


12th year: 18

  
  
1.Mopes around for a while until he decides to go to Tad about it, since Tad used to be “straight”. Aaron

  
Tad a little bit green about the fact that gwil went from fucking his gf in the shower to blowing one of his mates in his car after school, but stomachs it and talks him through some stuff, gives him some advice. Basically, if he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it. Pales a little and tells gwil he would have preferred if he could have figured this out without going around handing out blowjobs...

 

  
2\. ianto gets reading glasses?

  
Complains that it was the archival overhaul, jack laughs and points out that was over a year ago, ianto like, yeah, and i've been putting off getting reading glasses for a year. Owen the one who officially makes ianto get them, teases him.

 

3\. Took his A-levels, got good grades,whatever.

 

13th year: 19

 

1\. gwil decided to take a year off between school and university to work at torchwood. Ianto wants him on strict hub duty, gwil wants to be a field agent, jack comes to a compromise with gwil on severly limited, only the most  _mundane_  field work, like talking to victims and giving them retcon.

 

  
2\. Gwil and his girl break up, bad break up, he swears off women forever and ever.

 

  
3\. mickey and martha have a kid, finally. Rory and Amy come on to work with them as limited field duty. Rhys as well. Birthday surprise is martha going into labor at his birthday, and also aliens. Because, well. Torchwood.

 

  
14th year: 20

  
1\. packing for university, ianto totally misty.

 

2\. gwil forgets to check his phone for a day or two because he's busy cramming for finals, comes back to his flat to find his parents freaking out and there, + owen and tosh.

 

3\. home for his birthday

 

15th year: 21

  
  
1\. road trip with his friends down to london for the weekend, on the way at night there's this creepy little alien bug in the car that starts biting them, like a mosquito. Except it isn't one because they start passing out paralyzed one by one. Gwil plays big damn hero.

 

2\. jack and ianto join him in cambridge for christmas. It's lovely.

  
  


3\. doesn't come home for his birthday because he's doing an internship at UNIT for the summer and can't get off work, skypes his dads instead.

 

16th year 22

  
  


1\. finds an alien pet thing at university playing in the snow. Scoops it up, takes it back to his flat with him. Does some researching and figures out what it is by accessing the archives from his laptop (he has the clearnace to do that). Keeps it.

 

2.

 

3.

 

17th year 23

 

  
1\. jack/ianto sex scene

  
Reference to the grey pubic hair that jack made ianto keep, jack's playing with it and sniffing it and just loving it, ianto has long gotten over being embarassed by it, knows it's not some sick fascination of jack's about him being  _happy_  or something that ianto's going to die. It's just jack being so in love with ianto that he loves every bit of him, and the reminder that he's mortal makes it better and sadder and better all at once.

 

2\. huge party for graduation with his friends, they go out drinking and being crazy, ianto knows he'd cramp his style so he sends mickey and owen along as chaperones.

 

3.

 

 

18th year 24

 

1\. back home now that he's done with uni, working at torchwood again. Staying in the house with jack and ianto 'til he finds his own place.

 

2\. gets his own place, everyone helps move him in, ianto's back is awful so he can't really help out loads. Jack just snuggles him and starts humming “when i'm 64” to him. Ianto smacks him. Cuddles.

 

3\. Last chapter: ends with: ianto finds a note gwil scribbled and left on the kitchen counter, something about the TARDIS, and no time to say goodbye. Cheers! Ianto sits down with a thump, or something. END.

  
Ianto had headed over to gwil's flat to get him to bring him to his birthday dinner that evening.

 

When Jack came by two hours later, Ianto was still sitting there on the floor, note in hand. He couldn't muster the strength to move, or even look at Jack, as the man slid carefully down next to him and pried the scrap of paper from his hand. After a moment of silent reading, Jack set it aside and wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. Clinging to him, Ianto finally found himself beginning to cry. He didn't stop until he fell asleep the next morning, dewey-fingered dawn just beginning to peek through their windows.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

Ianto and jack greeting gwil on one of his stops back home, ianto sooooo mad at him, jack super amused but chastising gwil. Gwil doing great with the new incarnation of the doctor – a woman, perhaps? :DD

 

character development: serious little boy, much like ianto, crazy teenager, more like jack, finally evens out into good mix as a young man. He’s the best parts of them ;__;


End file.
